<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我想要一只知更鸟 by sittle_star</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873128">我想要一只知更鸟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sittle_star/pseuds/sittle_star'>sittle_star</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sittle_star/pseuds/sittle_star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>布鲁斯仍不肯承认他的新罗宾，而迪克发现布鲁斯失去杰森这一事实并未停止。</p>
<p>控制，他默诵，控制，该死的别把那几年摧残身体求得的训练都扔进废纸篓里，他刻薄又尖酸地讽刺自己，企图将所有天杀的愤怒失控都奴役在烂篱笆一样的胸膛。但他开始怒吼，引以为傲的自制力溃退如残兵败将。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德不会听到任何囿于痛苦的无端发泄，他紧紧抿着的唇将所有即将发出的噪音都拆吞入腹，所以他的胸膛轰然塌陷，而他严丝合缝拼凑的外壳坚硬平静一如既往百折不摧。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我想要一只知更鸟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这个故事大概发生在《红头罩之下》期间，但我搞了很多事(。)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>规整的操作台落下一张质地考究的卡片，布鲁斯起身的动作使它飘落在地。</p>
<p>知更鸟：属鸣禽类，形似夜莺，大小亦差相等。</p>
<p>“老爷？”阿尔弗雷德端着盘子走过来，眼珠一瞥便瞟到小巧卡片上连位置都穷极讲究的字眼。</p>
<p>布鲁斯注意到托盘上丰富精美的食物，他滚了滚喉咙，在说出任何可能会像利刃一样刺向阿尔弗雷德的话之前，将黄瓜三明治塞入口中，即使他本意绝非如此。</p>
<p>控制，他默诵，控制，该死的别把那几年摧残身体求得的训练都扔进废纸篓里，他刻薄又尖酸地讽刺自己，企图将所有天杀的愤怒失控都奴役在烂篱笆一样的胸膛。但他开始怒吼，引以为傲的自制力溃退如残兵败将。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德不会听到任何囿于痛苦的无端发泄，他紧紧抿着的唇将所有即将发出的噪音都拆吞入腹，所以他的胸膛轰然塌陷，而他严丝合缝拼凑的外壳坚硬平静一如既往百折不摧。</p>
<p>他艰难地咬了第二口，食物刺激着溃疡，在碾压的痛楚中，他捡拾起散落一地的无力和痛恨。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德从不进行无谓的说教，唯有在劝说将蝙蝠侠剥离他的生活方面不惜动用辛辣的讽刺，布鲁斯对此心知肚明，却滑向了与他期望截然相反的极端。</p>
<p>他在坠落，且不确定是否拉着本应仰光的人一同坠落。</p>
<p>布鲁斯渴望阿尔弗雷德随便说几句什么将此一笔带过，但他没有，沉默塞满了蝙蝠地板的每处缝隙。正如他所渴望，阿尔弗雷德也渴望他正视这些，渴望他好起来，他期望他主动同他说起杰森，甚至他祈求，布鲁斯听得到阿尔弗雷德未出口的请求。</p>
<p>但他不能。他没办法—</p>
<p>他甚至怀疑阿尔弗雷德都厌倦了那些说教，但就这样，他在心底无声呐喊，别为我去操那些全无必要的心。</p>
<p>布鲁斯拾起写有知更鸟的卡片，无视手腕细微的颤抖，他仔细认真地将它摆在显眼的位置，视线稍移便能看到。</p>
<p>一张知更鸟的图片。</p>
<p>一只精巧的酒杯被随意搁在宴会的角落，杯底下压着一张知更鸟的照片。</p>
<p>这只小精灵背面浓赤褐色，光泽溢目，额喉皆黑；腋下及腹侧灰色，腹部白。一只典型的知更鸟。</p>
<p>宴会的主人被簇拥着路过，溜开父母视线的提姆注意到布鲁斯有意无意望向那只酒杯。</p>
<p>他确定布鲁斯就是在看那张图片，那只鸟，他明白布鲁斯为什么会如此留意的心理因素，却不知他这样做的动机。</p>
<p>就像人们猜测出突然沉闷的布鲁斯是沉浸于痛失养子的悲痛，却还是惊讶于他竟如此悲痛。</p>
<p>是啊愚蠢的你们呀，提姆喃喃着，翻来覆去地看手中那张小小的知更鸟，布鲁斯演得并不好，所以你们怎么会把那个布鲁西的空壳当成一个真正纸醉金迷的富家少爷。</p>
<p>只是你们想看到这样一个壳子罢了，布鲁斯了解你们的所思所想，他也就如此敷衍，稍加暗示便引出人们的无限遐想，蝙蝠侠真会偷懒。</p>
<p>是的他当然知道布鲁斯就是蝙蝠侠，如果他没有找到夜翼，不知布鲁斯还会瞒迪克多久。</p>
<p>在那场战斗当中……那是他的第一场战斗，说实话，就布鲁斯对他避之不及的态度，他疑心那也将是他最后一次战斗。</p>
<p>精彩的一战，他在这个年纪对自己的表现做出如此评判，蝙蝠侠和罗宾……啊不是和夜翼，他还不能自称罗宾，至少现在不能。</p>
<p>蝙蝠侠需要罗宾，他是如此笃定，尤其在失去一个罗宾之后 可现在的提姆还未曾经历失去，因而对蝙蝠侠的接受程度估值过高。他伸出手，却只能触碰到深入骨髓的冰冷与哀痛，他像隔着厚重的玻璃门呼喊，得到的只有湮没于走廊的回声。</p>
<p>可他是全然不同的，他不甘如此。他想要成为罗宾，只是因为蝙蝠侠需要，布鲁斯需要，他的初心是这样，直到若干年后，他可以独当一面，灿烂于炮火星光，他也依然认定自己是布鲁斯需要的罗宾。</p>
<p>所以他会为此竭尽全力，他无法触动地方，有人可以，阿尔弗雷德，迪克，还有莱斯利，以及他可以探清的所有人。迪克称赞他的侦探才能连布鲁斯都会惊叹。而提姆知道，他并不是要成为被蝙蝠侠敌人握住刺向他的刀，他是来帮他的，不是来害他的。</p>
<p>这样的想法急切而热烈，汹涌到甚至连他自己都为此诧异，他向来不是感情激烈的孩子，只是在无数次按图索骥的调查中下意识地认为救哥谭于水火的蝙蝠侠，也值得被伸以援手。</p>
<p>“德雷克少爷。”</p>
<p>提姆转头，理所应当是阿尔弗雷德。</p>
<p>“谢谢你……潘尼沃斯先生。”他捏弄了一下西装的衣角，并不是紧张，在记忆中，他的父母不曾出现在布鲁斯·韦恩的宴会名单上，而这次不同以往，连他都蒙混进来了——说实话，他认为布鲁斯会把他们一家打韦恩家的入黑名单，尤其是他。</p>
<p>所以这是阿尔弗雷德的功劳，他要道谢。是为一个机会，接近布鲁斯的机会，或者难得与父母相聚的机会。</p>
<p>而阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，提姆甚至能分辨出那些额头细纹呻吟出的精疲力竭。</p>
<p>“我来向您道歉，为我冒昧的邀请——这是，是自私作祟。”阿尔弗雷德闭了闭眼，“布鲁斯老爷会用谴责的眼神看我一秒，仅一秒，为我不顾你们的安危，和一些别的什么，然后他会愧疚，会用只有我和蝙蝠才能理解的语言向我道歉。”</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德再度睁眼时提姆仿佛看到一个人苍老的全过程，时间落笔细若蚊足，却将痕迹勾画地惊心动魄。</p>
<p>“您不必如此——”提姆讷讷，被瞬间的沧海桑田绊住了舌尖，“阿福，假若我可以这样称呼您，他……他还是不太好?”</p>
<p>最后的问题小心翼翼，阿尔弗雷德的变化使他心惊，他开始质疑自己是否拥有继续插足此事的权利。</p>
<p>“如果您都能察觉到一点，我只能说比您所要想到还要糟糕，旁人只能看到最浅显的那层，显然您与众不同。”</p>
<p>“布鲁斯少爷的伪装很好，但我曾有幸参与过他的学习与演练，他骗过了很多人，却始终骗不过我，您的出现会将使我感到无比的愧疚和绝伦的庆幸——而这些截然不同的情绪都来源于同一转折点，您将要拽住布鲁斯少爷，或者蝙蝠侠。”</p>
<p>“请务必保护好自己。”</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德冲提姆点点头，在转身离去时被他叫住了。</p>
<p>“不必如此，潘尼沃斯先生。”一种敬意驱使着提姆改变了称呼，他的舌根发麻，仍消化着前面苍老却笔挺的身体爆发出的强烈爱意，“没有您的邀请，我也会这样做。”</p>
<p>这是一种奇特的经历，窥得崇敬之人不为人知的秘密，更甚一步的是你被赋予接近他乃至帮助他的资格与权利。</p>
<p>自己仿佛与蝙蝠侠有了某种更为深刻的联系，他在无所知之时便为这段关系怦然心动。</p>
<p>提姆将照片递给阿尔弗雷德，在瞬息中他抓住了阿尔弗雷德表情的惊变。</p>
<p>“我不了解的还东西有很多……包括蝙蝠侠其实是鸟类爱好者，尤忠于知更鸟?”</p>
<p>“也许我应该再做一次邀请，我们一起。去蝙蝠洞里找找他丢了的东西，趁着蝙蝠侠借夜巡之名宣泄他的怒意企图伤害自己。”</p>
<p>提姆意识到阿尔弗雷德镇定自若的语气正摇摇欲坠，于是乖巧地将这一段对话掀过不谈。</p>
<p>“夜翼……我是说迪克，最近没有看到他，他还是回布鲁德海文了吗？”</p>
<p>“哦亲爱的德雷克先生，不要责怪迪克少爷，这是布鲁斯老爷新发明的残忍手段，妄图将所有关心他的人都推走，任他们承受失去和担忧的双重压力。”</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德竖着眉拎起那只酒杯，将它重重地放到托盘上，顺便替提姆挡住布鲁斯隔着酒桌与人群遥遥望过来的“不赞成目光”。</p>
<p>“就在您救下他们两个那晚，我帮您处理擦伤，他们任血流了一晚，第二天迪克少爷失魂落魄地离开了停留不到24小时的家。”</p>
<p>迪克望向窗外，一枚叶子在树枝上僵住了，像极椅子上融于阴影的布鲁斯。</p>
<p>“嘿，布鲁斯，你不得不承认。”他转过头来说，带着彻夜未眠浓重的鼻音，“那孩子做得很好，如果没有他，我无法想象——”迪克把“失去你”拦在舌尖，让它顺着食管滑下，他不应该提那个词，尽管布鲁斯对它的出现缺乏常人的反应。</p>
<p>但布鲁斯异于常人的反应让他感到害怕，而后是长久的静默。</p>
<p>“很抱歉我没有早点回来，我应该——必须再早一点。”迪克继续尝试挑起话题，句子吐出来却擅自排列成了内疚的模样。</p>
<p>布鲁斯依旧垂着头，以至于迪克无法看到痛苦模糊一切后还剩什么，但硬要他来揣测，他只能说那是一种几乎失控的力度，残酷地剥离陪伴、蓬勃和希望。</p>
<p>说句话，拜托。迪克开始在心里虚弱的请求，如果布鲁斯不开口，他可以和他耗上一天，这没什么，但他们的伤口需要处理，他的，布鲁斯的，他能听到血滴到地板上的声音，焦灼、躁动、惴惴不安。还有那个聪明孩子，不过他将提姆拜托给了阿尔弗雷德，他预感到这会是一场艰难的谈话。</p>
<p>但鉴于这是久别重逢，这会比以往那些曲折的交谈更为深入人心。</p>
<p>“你的手。”布鲁斯终于肯在漫长的双向折磨中发出声音，迪克简直要抱上去亲他两口，他不在意布鲁斯究竟说了些什么，“开口”，他只需要这个事实，一个布鲁斯表达愿意放弃继续撕扯自己血淋淋的口子，让人靠近的信号。</p>
<p>“这没什么，就像你说的，哈?哥谭给予的亲吻，爱抚或是其他的什么。”迪克有些急切，下意识捂住还在涌动鲜血的口子，他刻意忽略那些明晃晃叫嚣着的伤痛，试图为一场对话打上些更为柔和的光，“你好像断了两根肋骨，让我看看。”</p>
<p>天，他低低地叫出口，没发出一点声音，不，不是这该死的肋骨，至少现在不是关心他百折不挠的肋骨的时候。</p>
<p>他应该专注于某些寻迹至骨的伤口，即使是他都望而生畏的疼痛。</p>
<p>但他错过了最完美的时机，布鲁斯在他反应过来之前又套上那层坚实的皮囊，现在他又化身为一堵墙，隔绝一切可能的触碰与关怀，仿佛让迪克流露出关切担忧的神情是多么罪不可赦的一件事。</p>
<p>所以他只能眼睁睁看着布鲁斯抬眼看他，肌肉牵动眼皮的动作缓慢而不可阻挡。</p>
<p>他默然地随着布鲁斯的动作移动目光，床头柜里的一叠绷带被翻出来，在同样苍白的手指间摊平，任人宰割，然后缠到他的手腕上。</p>
<p>布鲁斯像是冻僵了，他的动作迟缓而僵硬，将缠绕伤口的时间无限拉长。</p>
<p>当布鲁斯冰凉的指尖扫过他的动脉，一瞬的颤栗仿佛刺破皮肉占据血管汹涌至周身，迪克咬着牙抵御着深入灵魂的冲击，等待某种激烈却绝对错误的冲动偃旗息鼓。</p>
<p>“布鲁斯。”颤抖的余韵犹在，迪克压下酥麻的舌尖与触碰布鲁斯的强烈欲望，“你……累不累?我们为什么不坐下来呢，坐到床上。”</p>
<p>他依然在抖，却庆幸伤口的割裂程度可以欺瞒过布鲁斯他颤抖不停的真正原因……大逆不道。</p>
<p>“好吧我说实话，是我累了，我感觉不到我的腿了，也许你能帮我看一眼是哪一条腿依然坚持缠在我身上？”</p>
<p>迪克在笑，他反手握住布鲁斯的手腕，竭尽全力不去收紧力道，不去将它按在墙上，让布鲁斯不得不抬头看他，让布鲁斯不得不看到他的忧心忡忡与片刻不停的祈祷。</p>
<p>他慢慢地移到床边，任满心的疲惫将自己踉跄按倒。</p>
<p>然后布鲁斯坐了下来，坐在他自己的床上，没有尝试抽出手，也没有回应迪克故意调节气氛的俏皮话，他安静地注视着迪克就像迪克凝视着他，于是窗外的叶子抖动了一下，迪克听到树枝在轻压下发出了和他内心深处无所相差的一声咔嚓。</p>
<p>更深更重的疲惫淹没了他，与此同时一种极端的温柔与慰藉却将他轰击至片甲不留，曾经有个小男孩曾蜷缩在这张床上，一双应比他握住的更为有力的手抱住了他。</p>
<p>更为年轻的布鲁斯曾在他的噩梦中降临犹如神迹，在每个难以入眠的夜晚化为一堵坚硬的墙来抵挡一切，与现在截然不同的，非同凡响的。</p>
<p>围墙过去围住一个恸哭的孩子，当那个孩子长大了，他却长醉于作茧自缚，且不要人去救他。</p>
<p>勉强逼出来的笑意从嘴边溜走，迪克沉寂下来，他的脊柱发出一声不堪忍受的闷哼，伴随着布鲁斯支离破碎肋骨的咔咔作响。</p>
<p>躺下变成一件顺理成章的事，他放纵自己栽倒在柔软与坚硬都恰到好处的床上，埋在床单里深吸了一口混合着布鲁斯的松木味道。</p>
<p>每根神经都被熟悉的眷恋捋平，世间有许多事情不得其解，其中一件就是当我们不再费尽心思企图融入环境时，反而更容易放松下来，如百川归海。</p>
<p>他拽拽布鲁斯的手，语气恳切弱不禁风，那只手苍白消瘦地厉害，青筋与骨节突兀地绷紧着，疤痕纵生。</p>
<p>“躺下来好吗，停止折磨自己。”</p>
<p>“就一晚，求你。”</p>
<p>当布鲁斯顺从地躺下来，当迪克真切地感受到身侧床褥的塌陷，他在受宠若惊之余露出一个比痛哭还要惨烈万分的笑容。</p>
<p>“你还好吗？”</p>
<p>“我很好。”那些隔阂与壁垒的消失像出现一样突然，他面对迪克忽然温柔，尝试像一个好父亲，说着那些明明不太好的人的陈词滥调。</p>
<p>“我在想，布鲁斯，我一直在想。”迪克抽动着鼻子，企图将那股奇异的酸涩压回鼻腔，“你不能把盐搓入伤口，期盼它命令它像某种镇痛药的机理——超过疼痛的阈值，麻痹一切痛苦，或者欢愉。”</p>
<p>“就像一个人喝闷酒，越饮越痛。”</p>
<p>他试探性地将手放到布鲁斯的肩上，他们粘稠的血液混合在一起，他几乎要完成一个姗姗来迟的拥抱。</p>
<p>他身体的一部分还在叫嚣着妄图篡取更多，另一部分却在若即若离横沟千里的触碰中预见了某些不可逆转的转变。</p>
<p>“迪克。”</p>
<p>他恍惚了一瞬，直到布鲁斯低沉而清晰可闻的声音在巨大的房间中回荡，“你什么时候回布鲁德海文?”</p>
<p>他见证了那种改变，除了缩紧瞳孔之外无能为力，一直在他们身边张牙舞爪的冰痕此刻爬满布鲁斯枯瘦的脸庞，严丝合缝地将挥霍殆尽最后温柔的布鲁斯深埋，他开始感觉不到身体上一丝一毫的疼痛，即使布鲁斯环住了他，像安慰第一次在偌大的房间里难以入眠的他那样坚硬胜铁。</p>
<p>布鲁斯勾着撕扯他手臂的线，在一阵屈服疼痛的颤栗中反复回放面对迪克时的残忍无情。</p>
<p>那句话有五六个版本，五六个可以将真心剖析或者给予迪克更多的句式组合，他不是不想，他只是不能，不再能了。</p>
<p>迪克眼中翻涌的一切都令他胆怯，促使他在一切不可挽回之前斩断任何可能的牵连，他没办法承受再失去一个，或者再接受一个，他一直不肯承认极限所在，直至他被拦腰折断。</p>
<p>缝合线以他难以理解的方式在他的手臂上打了个结，他尝试性地扯了扯，除了一阵酸涩的疼痛外于事无补。</p>
<p>愤怒像庄园里阿尔弗雷德照顾不到角落的杂草，目之所及皆是它们不着规律侵占的土壤。他的愤怒像过去一样突如其来，对捏不住缝合线的手指，对他葬送的生命，对他深刻却不为人所知的懦弱。</p>
<p>他再一次收紧了手指，缓慢后移，将几近缝合好的伤口再度扯开，皮开肉绽本应是另一种惨烈，他却在本能的颤抖中缓缓合眼。</p>
<p>下一个动作是失掉所剩无几耐心的粗暴，他没有心思将线一一拆开再重新缝合，迸出的血溅了他一脸，他随意抹了一把，只关心能不能在阿尔弗雷德下来之前收拾好自己。</p>
<p>杯子撞击地面发出的声音传到布鲁斯的耳朵里，他安静地停下了愈发粗暴敷衍的缝合进程。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德在他身后站了有一会了。</p>
<p>他不回头，无可辩驳无话可说，在一片死寂中接受疾风骤雨一般的鞭挞。</p>
<p>最终阿尔弗雷德跨过一地碎片，在一言不发中以一贯而终的态度处理被布鲁斯搞砸的一切。</p>
<p>阿尔弗雷德生气了。</p>
<p>即便他的动作比以往更加温和，布鲁斯还是能清楚地认识到这一点，这是某种难以言明的感知，发生在他和阿尔弗雷德之间。</p>
<p>他瑟缩着躲了一下，愧疚堵在胸口，将一句抱歉塞回他浑浑噩噩的大脑。</p>
<p>不能这样讲，说了阿福会更加生气，或者难受，为他难受，感谢他疼成一团糟的脑子还记得这一点。</p>
<p>可令人难过的不是他的遭遇，而是万一他并不值得阿福倾尽全力给予的所有，而是他还没来得及将自己得到的一切尽付于杰森，以及正在发生的更为残酷的事实。</p>
<p>有关杰森的记忆抽丝剥茧一样从他的脑袋里滑走，缓慢而坚定不移。</p>
<p>他总是这样该死的顾此失彼，他把所有的精力放在阻止自己越过那条线，以至于忽视了紧绷到发痛的神经。</p>
<p>他在控制愤怒，杀意，却被悲伤，痛苦，悔恨趁虚而入。</p>
<p>生存的本能在小巷枪击案后就一直竭力寻找着他，直至现在不惜一切奋力一搏，甚至以删掉有关杰森的任何记忆为契机，祈求他活下去。</p>
<p>前所未有的慌张将残留在布鲁斯身上为数不多的镇定席卷殆尽，纸笔，电子设备，所有可以储藏信息的物件都记满了有关杰森的方方面面，事无巨细。</p>
<p>暗示性的图片，语句在庄园和蝙蝠洞铺天盖地地涌现，他不敢让阿尔弗雷德知道，同时也清楚自己瞒不了多久。</p>
<p>他近乎绝望地进行着记忆，在每天的选择性删除中不断进行着近乎徒劳的强行输入。</p>
<p>愤怒的蝙蝠攻城略池收复失地，只是因为恐惧在一个人心底大快朵颐。</p>
<p>当阿尔弗雷德剪断最后一根线，将碎瓷片清扫干净回到地面，他扑向蝙蝠电脑如溺水之人抓住稻草一样狼狈不堪。</p>
<p>他狼吞虎咽地吞食着屏幕上的资料，却又在几分钟后将它们尽数忘记。被他碰落文件资料散了一地，几只知更鸟栩栩如生，几乎要破体而出。</p>
<p>那个男孩又出现了，在一阵浓烟中呛咳着关掉了电源。</p>
<p>这样的举动十分英勇，挽回了两个婴儿的生命，在蝙蝠侠不能同时拯救所有人时协助他拯救更多人的生命。</p>
<p>“我说过你不能再这样了。”</p>
<p>提姆听出了他声音里的虚张声势，与糟践身体求得的浓重倦意。</p>
<p>他花着一张脸直起了身子，冲着高处岌岌可危的蝙蝠侠无不关心地喊到:</p>
<p>“你应该允许自己休息一会——或者先下来，好吗？”</p>
<p>“如果有一个人能照看你身后，也许你可以不用伤地那么重。”提姆注视着蝙蝠侠滑下来，在夜晚的凉意中抱紧了胳膊，“我能跟上你的思路，对不对？只是尝试一下，干不好我可以随时卷铺盖走人——在确定你没事了之后。”</p>
<p>“不。”蝙蝠侠嘶吼出声，没有变音器的电流声窜过，提姆意识到那是他自己的声音，而变音器在刚刚的战斗中损坏了。</p>
<p>“你今晚不能继续了，你得休息，不然明天哥谭日报的头条就是蝙蝠侠猝死街头。”</p>
<p>提姆掏出的联络器被打掉，“别想联系阿尔弗雷德，这跟你没关系。”蝙蝠侠凶狠地威胁，瞪着眼睛将提姆上下打量一番，再三确认没有因他力不能及而出现的伤口。</p>
<p>“我没事，真的，我能保护好自己。”</p>
<p>“你们都这样说。”</p>
<p>提姆不吭声了，在蝙蝠侠激荡的情绪与微不可察的哽咽中穷途末路。</p>
<p>“我很抱歉，我——”他讷讷着，开始尝试理清几天以来的自不量力与弄巧成拙。</p>
<p>“但他们会为此感谢你，我也会。”蝙蝠侠解下披风，将它裹到提姆身上，在反反复复遗忘与记忆的煎熬中回想如何牵动肌肉去笑，去变得柔和，去鼓励与泯灭一颗英雄的心，“长久而深远，意义非凡。”</p>
<p>他已经竭尽全力让过快的心跳回到正轨，忽视耳内血液的轰鸣去思考必言之事，可还是没能做到，他想。</p>
<p>不然提姆也不会用一种快哭出来的表情望着他，说着一些他听不懂的恳求的话。</p>
<p>当布鲁斯吸着气从斑驳陆离的梦境里抽离，他发现迪克缩回了一直攥着他手腕的手。</p>
<p>迪克现在应该在布鲁德海文。</p>
<p>这是他脑子闪过的第一个念头，然后沙发旁横七竖八的行李出现在他逐渐清晰的视野，他闭了闭眼，结果那堆东西还在，理所应当大摇大摆。</p>
<p>不像是以往失血导致的幻觉。</p>
<p>“你不让我联络阿福，我就只能找迪克了。”靠在沙发一侧的提姆松了一口气，笑嘻嘻地换了一条腿立着，“说真的布鲁斯，我们相处地还不错，你需要操心的事情又少了一件。”</p>
<p>布鲁斯的眼睛从他的身上移开，眼神飘忽而不安。</p>
<p>“一个错误的决定。”他动了动干裂的嘴唇，声音低地像说给自己听。</p>
<p>迪克按下不自觉扬起的嘴角，不动声色地给他喂水。</p>
<p>“抱歉布鲁斯，我来晚了。但我已经请好了假，你还要赶我走吗？阿福都把房间收拾好了。”</p>
<p>“不是一个好注意。”布鲁斯注视着一滴一滴流入血管的药液，静默片刻后开口。</p>
<p>“但你需要。”</p>
<p>“也许你应该多想想自己需要什么。”</p>
<p>“陪你一段时间。”</p>
<p>迪克把滑到地板上的毛毯拉上来，毫无歉意地冲着他笑，“很抱歉我在药里里加了点别很抱歉我在药里里加了点别的东西，再多睡一会，阿福会在你醒来时给你做点吃的，我先带着提姆出去逛逛。”</p>
<p>“有人说过你的无微不至很烦人吗？”布鲁斯意识已经开始模糊，但还是坚持着把这句话咕囔清楚。</p>
<p>“没人说过，而且除了你之外再无他人能够享受同等的待遇，谢谢你的夸赞，亲爱的老混蛋。”</p>
<p>布鲁斯最后的印象是迪克迟疑的神情以及落于脸上的温热触感。</p>
<p>他在药物的作用下逐渐昏沉，又陷入了无休止的坠落，但这次在他准备迎接坠落的撞击时却跌入了柔软坚毅的拥抱，他不敢用力靠上去，撑着一身青紫尽量轻缓地放下自己，以免碰伤肯靠近他的任何人。</p>
<p>再次睁眼时阿尔弗雷德正安静地站在他身边，布鲁斯难堪地躲避他的眼神，有那么难熬的几秒钟甚至想闭上眼睛昏死过去。</p>
<p>“布鲁斯老爷，我想您的胃正抽搐着反抗您，即使您不想看见我，但它想来点吃的。”</p>
<p>“阿福。”布鲁斯猛的坐起来，因过急的动作呛咳了几声，他不等喘息平缓下来就急忙争辩，“我怎么会那么想，我只是——只是很抱歉。”</p>
<p>他准备了一大段话都说不出来，面对阿尔弗雷德只有张口结舌和语无伦次，只有比以往更深重的羞愧。</p>
<p>“没事了孩子，我从未真正责怪过你，如果我可以纵容你对自己的伤害，说不定你会更好受一点。”</p>
<p>“但那是不可能的，所以现在，吃饭。”</p>
<p>布鲁斯顺着阿尔弗雷德的指示的方向看过去，一堆垃圾食品堂皇地摆在考究的餐盘上。</p>
<p>“很久没好好吃过东西了?嗯?仅此一次。原谅我，父亲，还有托马斯老爷。”</p>
<p>“我会留一些给迪克和提姆。”布鲁斯从善如流，难以言喻的温暖与包容让他在恍惚间出现了一切还未曾结束的错觉。</p>
<p>“想都别想，老爷。”阿尔弗雷德绷不住一脸痛惜笑了起来，“他们还在长身体。”</p>
<p>“迪克不小了。”布鲁斯笑。</p>
<p>“是吗老爷?我真是没注意到，你还把人家当孩子呢——但我还是坚持对快餐店的控诉。”</p>
<p>迪克的声音出现在布鲁斯的背后，他正在一张墙上钉着一张图片，理所应当，是知更鸟的图片。</p>
<p>“或许是时候谈谈杰森了，在我住了一周后，在提姆和我们合作了两周后。”</p>
<p>“你可以一直住下去。”</p>
<p>迪克笑了，半是无奈半是水鸟抖落羽上水珠那样细微的欣喜。</p>
<p>“你又耍无赖，布鲁斯，当谈及你不愿触及的问题时。”迪克一针见血，精确狙击，不给布鲁斯留有丝毫躲避余地。</p>
<p>“我……看到了些你的东西，这涉及到你的隐私，我很抱歉，但不会道歉。”</p>
<p>“是阿尔弗雷德给我的。”</p>
<p>布鲁斯放下一只手，图片落下来，像只断翅的知更鸟。</p>
<p>“是吗。”</p>
<p>“这蠢爆了，布鲁斯。我从未见过如此愚蠢的你。”迪克舔了舔嘴唇，于心不忍又逼迫自己不留情面，将尖刀刺入他的化脓的伤口以求痊愈，“你认为那些傻兮兮又没有人情味的电子元件，会比我们的脑袋更能帮你储存一些记忆吗？”</p>
<p>布鲁斯不讲话，捏着图钉的指尖发白。</p>
<p>“给我们说说，趁你还记得，我们帮你一起把杰森留住，一点一滴，事无巨细。”</p>
<p>“……我竟然想忘了他。”</p>
<p>“不是你的错，布鲁斯，从来不是，你只是把自己逼地太紧了。你爱他，我知道，你的每份爱都无与伦比。”</p>
<p>“所以现在可以告诉我们了吗？我对于知道那个臭小子和你在一起都干了些什么很是期待。”</p>
<p>在长时间的寂静中迪克深呼吸着，将一份震颤的心思磨炼至水火不侵，直至得到布鲁斯一声带着水汽的答复。</p>
<p>“好。”</p>
<p>他把这个单词抵到舌尖再推入空气，几个月来的撕心裂肺都在这一刻化为实体，凶猛又彻骨地冲击着四肢百骸，且永远不会离去。他庆幸自己记住了这种感觉，就像再也不会离杰森而去。</p>
<p>他终于停止了遗忘，甚至为自己在此过程中得到了太多无法自拔的爱而惴惴不安。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    有一种失去历久弥新，沉痛而深刻地将曾经的所有者勾勒地不同以往，且无可挽回。但值得庆幸的是爱人者人恒爱之，即使有一种失而复得携带着复仇与血。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>迪克从沙发上醒来，一双手在晃他的肩膀。</p>
<p>　　“别，我才刚睡着。”他嘟囔着，挥手打掉坚持不懈摇着他肩膀的手，带着万分的不情不愿撑开了眼皮。</p>
<p>　　“哦。”他说，然后睡意全无。</p>
<p>　　“你住在……这里?不，我不是说这样不好，只是有点……吃惊。”迪克的最后一个单词言简意赅，它落在空气中就像拍卖行最后敲下的一锤定音。</p>
<p>　　他直起身，收拾起七零八落的睡意朦胧，将复杂缠乱的感情与情绪通通敛回神经，敛回光怪陆离却缠绵悱恻的梦境。</p>
<p>　　“提姆。”他抵住上排牙齿，在喉咙里发出这样一个古怪沙哑的声音。</p>
<p>　　提姆看他的眼神有些……意味深长，或者只是其中翻涌着些迟疑挣扎而使它显得寓意深远。</p>
<p>　　他缓缓地折叠身体，坐下来，在迪克身边，一脸肃容。</p>
<p>　　心脏忽然悬空，“出了什么事？”迪克灌下一口水，拉回纷杂的思绪，将口腔中的血沫尽数吞下，在发出声音的同时将所有悬于崖边摇摇欲坠的疾风骤雨在心里迅速评估了一遍。</p>
<p>　　“不，没事，放松，真的。就是，你回来了。”提姆怔忪了一瞬，突然意识到自己紧绷的神经挟持了他的脸部肌肉，以至于让迪克的声音干涩焦灼到几乎崩断。</p>
<p>　　他揉了下脸，试图不让它继续僵硬下去，也试图无视迪克‘真的没事吗那你为什么说话要一个字一个字往外蹦’的狐疑目光。</p>
<p>　　他开始怯缩了，面对迪克过于正直纯良的眼神他似乎失掉了不顾一切的勇气，缜密重新填满他的胸腔，理智回笼，他站在稍远的视角再一次对这场对话进行评估，然后再次及时止损。</p>
<p>　　“对没事，你回来了就在昨晚而且和布鲁斯在一起对付毒藤女——”他要拦住迪克呼之欲出的询问，于是炮滚连珠一般用语言堵住了他此刻绝对不想进行的对话。</p>
<p>　　哦，天。</p>
<p>　　提姆不出声地诅咒，他失败了，他想拼命逃离那场剖析，所做的一切却直指谈话的结局。</p>
<p>　　熬夜是清醒的天敌，咖啡也无法平复被反复灼烤的神经，当提姆迟钝地意识到滚到嘴边的话意味着什么，他知趣地停了下来。</p>
<p>　　迪克早已换上了一副奇特的神色，那让提姆感到心虚，让他不由想到凌晨衰败在路边的白花，苟延残喘着绚烂绝伦后的形销骨立。</p>
<p>提姆空白着脑子回视迪克的灼灼目光，脸上也一片空白，只是一瞬，他又在迪克奄奄一息的眼神中看到迸发的火树银花。</p>
<p>　　他不是来窥探迪克心事的，也不是要故意点破什么，他只是来进行推心置腹又隔靴搔痒的求教，关于蝙蝠侠，关于罗宾，关于他对布鲁斯抱有的……一切。</p>
<p>　　但现在看来，他猜，他的挣扎，和迪克的郁结于心，和迪克对于布鲁斯的欲言又止，是一回事。</p>
<p>　　令他忐忑的对话绕了一圈后迎头而来，不不，他混混沌沌地想，其实这场躲不掉的尴尬对话从未离开。</p>
<p>　　“面对艾薇还能有什么，就是你想的那样。”迪克沉静如水，脱离诧异与混乱的速度远远超出提姆的预期，他的声音镇定平滑，仿佛露水滑过晨曦，“功不可没的花粉。”</p>
<p>　　提姆偏过头，手肘支在膝盖上俯下身子，企图不让迪克看到他抽动的眼角。</p>
<p>　　“让我知道你没做什么，让我知道那些布料摩擦和撞击喘息都是其他人在找乐子，任何人都行。”</p>
<p>　　他喃喃道，发出行将朽木一般的气声。</p>
<p>　　他不想让迪克看到他此刻的神情，尽管他对昨天晚上的意外毫无意见，他就只是……暂时失去了对肌肉和神经的掌控。</p>
<p>　　而有趣的是，他能够猜想到迪克此时的面部表情，与他如出一撤的震怒恐慌。</p>
<p>　　“窃听器。”</p>
<p>　　等到迪克稳住他的怒意与耻意，在深长的呼吸中提姆听到了这几个字。</p>
<p>　　“你相信吗，当你想在布鲁斯眼皮底下做些让他惊讶又值得赞赏的事，结果往往出人意料南辕北辙。”</p>
<p>　　“那个货仓荒废太久了，久到我开始对它的安全性产生了怀疑，我试图替布鲁斯分担一些监视任务——”</p>
<p>　　他说，话音未落。</p>
<p>　　“我没有越界。”</p>
<p>　　迪克抽刀断水。</p>
<p>　　提姆抬起头来，他的眼睛在迪克的眉目中巡视着，“抱歉我已经不小了，你早不能把我当成当初那个黏皮糖一样的不谙世事的小鬼了。”</p>
<p>　　“是。”迪克点点头，收紧的声音危险而低沉，“我早该发现的。”</p>
<p>　　“我说没有越界，是我表现出了在艾薇天杀的花粉影响下的正常反应，我不是明知做一些事会暴毙而亡还不顾一切的愣头青，那些胡话，我没有说。”</p>
<p>　　提姆停下游离的目光，他定定地望着迪克，试图在那张毫无破绽的脸上找出某些答案，“那，”他冲着沙发点点头，“你睡在这里。”</p>
<p>　　迪克露出一个难以启齿的表情，“你知道，”他咬着牙，镇定自若地吸了一口气，“多多少少，我昨晚有点……情绪激动，我可以确定我什么都没说，但我不觉得在那样的情况下喊了几声他的名字是一个‘正常’的反应。”</p>
<p>　　“无意冒犯，接收器报废了，我没有窃听别人隐私的习惯，所以不管后面你们做了什么，我一概不知，请自求多福。”</p>
<p>　　提姆打了个手势，是布鲁斯的习惯，表示某样设备遭受了不可挽回的虐待，或者某项资料被销毁。</p>
<p>　　他看出来了迪克在强装镇定，才反应过来即使是他也不能这样平静地讲述他的非分之想，他们的非分之想。</p>
<p>　　“我应该早想的。”提姆再次把脸埋进手掌里，摁下隐隐作痛的太阳穴发出一声痛苦的低吟，“你是习惯把喜欢与否摆在脸上的人，你喜欢我，也喜欢布鲁斯，然而直到昨晚我才发现这两种喜爱截然不同。”</p>
<p>　　迪克把身体向后压，靠在沙发扶手上，眼睛直勾勾地盯着壁炉，一言不发。</p>
<p>　　在这个清晨他已经受够难堪了，但不得不承认的是，某一部分的他正为昨晚的意外欣欢鼓舞，甚至食髓知味难以抑制压抑已久的萌动。</p>
<p>　　混蛋。他面无表情地对自己说。布鲁斯的默许不能证明什么，别去辜负他，他接着对自己虚弱地祈求着，拜托。</p>
<p>　　疲惫抽走了他仅剩的力气，于是他的调笑软弱无力接近于自嘲：</p>
<p>　　“提米，很高兴你也认识到了这一点，我还在想你什么时候会来跟我谈谈这个。如果不是最近那个身手不赖的红家伙耗尽了我们的精力，我应该能想到这就是你选择的最佳时机。”</p>
<p>　　“不是什么可耻的事情，只是他是布鲁斯，是蝙蝠侠，而你我是罗宾，所以一切才如此艰难。”</p>
<p>　　他几乎在欣赏提姆那一瞬的慌乱，平静无波的面具裂开了一道缝，难言的情卝欲便汩汩而出。</p>
<p>　　“要小心蝙蝠侠，浴室不再是一个我们爱惨了又不敢被发现的安全港，你知道的，布鲁斯总能知道发生在他目之所及内的一切。”</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　当提姆听出他口里无处不在的揶揄，他从沙发上弹起的速度与刷地一下红了脸不相上下。“今早我真的讨厌你。”他咬着牙宣布，然后瞥见迪克不怀好意勾起的嘴角。他反应过来，微微开合着嘴唇低声咒骂着迪克。</p>
<p>　　“老天我以前怎么没发现你这么烦人。”</p>
<p>　　清晨从哥谭湾上升起，独居一隅的庄园被冷清的光辉笼罩。迪克颤动着肩膀把头埋入沙发里闷闷地笑，将一口郁气吐出，听提姆羞愤交加的极速走动对地毯的凌辱。</p>
<p>　　“我出去一趟。”提姆恶狠狠地对他说，抓起椅背上衣服带起的风更像是落荒而逃。</p>
<p>　　这是一种奇异的感觉，迪克收回扬起的嘴角，在提姆的身上他能看到些许布鲁斯的影子，他对每个人的潜移默化程度都那么令人心惊。</p>
<p>　　他拽了一下自己皱巴巴的衣角，毫无歉意地对弄皱了布鲁斯的浴袍这件事露出抱歉的表情，接着一瘸一拐地向蝙蝠洞的方向挪动。</p>
<p>　　也许在心底他真的没有面对提姆时那样冷静，但他的筹码足够他去赌任何事情，十几年的陪伴对他们两个都留下了不可磨灭的痕迹，他唯有对此拥有言辞凿凿的权利。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　迪克适应了下蝙蝠洞昏暗的光线，眨了眨眼慢慢靠近支着下巴过滤数据的布鲁斯。</p>
<p>　　红头罩，最来最棘手的事件。</p>
<p>　　“嗯哼，还是没结果？”</p>
<p>　　迪克大喇喇地倚上布鲁斯的椅背，即使熬了一晚，他依然坐地笔挺，像蓄势待发的一柄刀。</p>
<p>　　不用布鲁斯回答，嗡声转动的蝙蝠电脑早已将答案闷声打出，布鲁斯缄默不言，在跃动的荧光中保持一如既往的沉默。</p>
<p>　　迪克不能对昨晚的事装作毫不在意，布鲁斯会顺坡下，然后绝口不提，只作它是一场意外，然后，然后任其成为一道模糊的隔阂，在逐渐清晰中将他们遥遥相隔。</p>
<p>　　“你帮我换的衣服，还是阿福？”迪克挑起一条眉毛，压下身子漫不经心地询问，或者说，小心翼翼地试探。</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯摇了摇头，迪克缓慢收紧的心脏在这一刻绷到了极点，“不是个好主意，让阿福知道——”</p>
<p>此刻迪克才吐出含了一晚的岩浆，如释重负，顺势接下让布鲁斯犹疑的词语，“我们衣衫不我们衣衫不整地滚在一起。”</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯横了他一眼，却也没有多说什么。</p>
<p>　　迪克放松身体环住布鲁斯的肩膀，像以前一样埋到他颈边轻笑。</p>
<p>　　“收拾好我的沙发。”</p>
<p>　　“好，好。”</p>
<p>　　迪克从善如流。</p>
<p>　　被迪克温热呼吸弄痒的布鲁斯不由偏了下头，对上他湛蓝色的眼睛又匆忙移开，他轻拍了下迪克的手臂，“去处理伤口。”</p>
<p>　　“好的，一会我回来替你。”</p>
<p>　　迪克略显贪婪地吸入了几口布鲁斯的味道，锋芒毕露又暗涌轻柔，难以形容，却让人欲罢不能。</p>
<p>　　他不由分说捧起布鲁斯的侧脸亲了一口，在他反应过来之前又笑地干净利落。</p>
<p>　　“走了，我去看看阿福准备的早点是什么。”</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯冒出的胡茬扎地迪克有点痒，像小猫的爪子挠到了胃里，一触及离的亲吻卝挤压出千伏电流，于是昨夜失控的荒诞情️卝欲再次从他的四肢百骸涌入。</p>
<p>　　但只要他抽离地足够快，布鲁斯就找不出破绽，和拒绝他的理由，而他会填满那些间隙，在细碎而漫长的瞬间，不去奢求结果，也不会轻易放弃。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯注视着迪克离开的背影，目光沉沉，疲惫的大脑发出阵阵刺痛，他忽视了需要缜密思考的条件，将一切都归结于意外与自己的情感表达障碍。</p>
<p>　　他还有更为重要的事情去分担精力，他点开地铁的监控录像，预感那将会是疾风暴雨一般的撕心裂肺。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　提姆动了动被反绑的手臂，在彻底苏醒前就感觉到压迫产生的疼痛与麻木。</p>
<p>　　潮湿的腐木与空气中的生锈的水汽，是临近郊区的废弃工厂，提姆睁开眼睛，视觉传达的场景验证了他的判断。</p>
<p>　　“好吧。”他平静地咕囔出一个声音。</p>
<p>　　“是你对不对？我大概能猜到你是谁，毕竟布鲁斯……关心则乱。他不是想不到，是不敢想。”</p>
<p>　　提姆稍稍提高了一点声音，干咳了几声试图咳出肺里被挤压的灰尘。</p>
<p>　　惨淡的日光透过破败的窗户射到地上，歪斜地打出一道道明暗的交织。塌陷的房间中没有任何声响，他在与臆想中的对手对话。</p>
<p>　　“好吧好吧，我知道你在。你不想说，就听我说，在蝙蝠侠到达之前，我们应该有一场单方面或双方面的自我介绍。”</p>
<p>　　“我不知道你经历了什么，也无法揣测你的痛苦，没有人能做到对他人的痛苦评头论足，但如果你能尝试去猜测蝙蝠侠的痛苦——”</p>
<p>　　提姆继续说着，他咽下一口血沫，鼻间又嗅到了一丝火药的威胁。</p>
<p>　　“我知道。”那个声音从四面八方响起来，依旧是隔着变音器的磨砂一样的音色，提姆尝试分辨他的位置，结果也如他预料，一无所获。</p>
<p>　　“了如指掌。”红头罩的声音一层叠着一层，声波摩擦间火花四射，“这与布鲁斯无关，蝙蝠侠估错了很多事情，他一向如此，刚愎自用。”</p>
<p>　　提姆听得出其中压制的情绪，暴雷般的怒意与愤恨，不是冲着布鲁斯，而是倾向于更受人唾骂而不可挣脱的事物。</p>
<p>　　“即便如此，”提姆没有停下挣脱束缚的动作，他尝试使用蝙蝠侠的技巧去解放被勒住的脚腕，但显然，又是一次无用功，“我还是要为布鲁斯辩护，这是本能，也是因为你的盲点。”</p>
<p>　　“哈。”红头罩发出一声短促的嘲弄，“我几乎要被你感动了，忠诚的替代品，你将会是最成功的那个，如果蝙蝠侠不会再次害死罗宾。”提姆几乎能确定他的位置，却又在他下一个移动失掉确切的方向。</p>
<p>　　“当他下定决心，他就能推断出你的身份，你会得到你渴求的，他的内疚，痛苦和恐惧。”</p>
<p>　　“真令人不敢置信，急于将那个顽劣孩子埋葬的蝙蝠侠会存留一点人类的情感。”</p>
<p>　　昏暗中有身影停在了提姆面前，而他——还在和一条尼龙绳作斗争。捆绑手法是提姆所熟知的，原因很简单，他也会，布鲁斯教的，阻断了一切布鲁斯认为可以挣脱的机会。</p>
<p>　　 布鲁斯不会想到会有人用他授于的所有来对付他。</p>
<p>　　提姆几乎要扯出一个苦笑，可他被更为强烈的情绪俘辱了，那些拖着他坠入深海。</p>
<p>　　“你会见到他的恐惧，和愧疚混杂在一起拷问神经，他会害怕再因他的失误，失去我们任何一个人，让我们成为不想成为之人。”红头罩蒙着一层灰蒙蒙的光缓缓靠近，而他腰间枪械的反光刺痛了提姆的眼睛，“令我担忧的是，你会对此视而不见，就因为害怕布鲁斯再次让你失望。”</p>
<p>　　“他如果会害怕。”红头罩停了下来，提姆几乎听到在变音器以外声带的震颤，“他不会害怕，他冥顽不灵，不知变通，就算把所有人都害死也不会悔改。”</p>
<p>　　“不，”提姆的声音忽的薄弱下来，像夏季的红蜻蜓震动翅膀，“他怕很多，怕你会后悔，怕你只是一时宣泄，他怕你为此痛苦，他怕你无法走出小丑的阴影。他害怕的东西没有很多，但你独占鳌头。”</p>
<p>　　“不，他只是害怕我不是一时冲动。”</p>
<p>　　红头罩声音不大，却笃定，平静，不容反驳。</p>
<p>　　一柄刀平滑地推入所有人的心脏。杰森的妄自菲薄以求断肢截毒，布鲁斯的自我隔绝阻止重蹈覆辙。</p>
<p>　　“好吧。”提姆放弃了挣动，他抽了下鼻子，重复道，“好吧。如果你见过那时的他，如果你见过那时的他。”</p>
<p>　　喉咙被空气中看不见的浮尘堵住，提姆再也说不出什么话。</p>
<p>　　杰森没有见过，杰森无法见到，杰森不能目睹。</p>
<p>　　所以他不知道他的挣扎和绝望，也不知道一个人如何被内疚和痛苦重塑，所以他只能囿于愤怒，陷入自我折磨的困境，无法自拔。</p>
<p>　　红头罩重新开始移动，身形被窗外的光线搅动地影影绰绰，他摆弄着提姆身上精巧的炸弹和导线，嘴里发出安抚性质的嘘声，“别怕，提米宝贝，你要相信蝙蝠侠会来救你，你必须坚信，像我那时一样深信不疑。”</p>
<p>　　提姆迎合着红头罩循循善诱的目光，他看出悲恸在愤怒的表象下翻涌。</p>
<p>　　“也许我的感受对你来说诸多不公，”他开口，带着不知对谁的怜悯，“但布鲁斯一定是知你最深的那个人，一如你不肯承认却凿凿的事实，你也了解他。”</p>
<p>　　“不不，”红头罩站起身，刀枪撞击的脆响没入骤起的日光，他摸出一把枪，拇指在枪身上轻轻摩擦，“你说这不是我想成为的人。”</p>
<p>　　“布鲁斯这样认为。”</p>
<p>　　“他没有问过我，总是这样，像个傻瓜。”</p>
<p>　　“你也没有告诉他。”</p>
<p>　　“他会知道的。”红头罩居高临下，看了一眼提姆，“不用多久。”</p>
<p>　　他侧耳仔细倾听了一会，对上提姆了然的目光，“他快到了，在我掐昏你之前，还想为他辩解什么就赶快。”</p>
<p>　　“布鲁斯告诉我很多有关你的事情。”提姆的眼神从未如此深邃明亮，仿佛能看透人心，“如果没有那么浓厚的爱，是不是也不会如此强烈的恨。”</p>
<p>　　最后的语句又轻又快，红头罩几乎将它们听漏。</p>
<p>　　“是。”红头罩的手指与提姆的脖子间隔着一层皮革，“我不像那只大蓝鸟，一个怂货，如果那件事的发生能被推迟，我会告诉他我爱他。”</p>
<p>　　当他醒来，用手指抠挖着池水喘上一口经年累月的气，他才意识到自己灼热的爱，方觉为时已晚。</p>
<p>　　所有不可触及的情感都被融化成它的对立面，像一面打碎的镜子，棱棱角角都将爱恨切割地血肉模糊。</p>
<p>　　“现在看来他真是不长记性，祸害了我们还不够又拖上了你。”</p>
<p>　　不，提姆在杰森手指收紧时发出微弱的呛咳声，眼睛暗了一瞬，我这是咎由自取。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　提姆在布鲁斯赶到后才陷入彻底的昏沉，他能察觉到环在他手臂上的肌肉正发出不可遏制的微颤。</p>
<p>　　炸弹被轻易拆除，或者红头罩本就没有伤人的打算。</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯紧紧抱住他，力度有点大，勒得他有些疼。</p>
<p>　　房间里埋下的炸弹开始倒计时，他们都知道，却无人移动。</p>
<p>　　他在一片黑暗中推断出杰森在四点钟的位置，唯一的窗子在九点钟。他能想象出布鲁斯抬头环视的模样，也能勾勒出他眼里惊心动魄的情绪。</p>
<p>　　杰森也没有离开，他们两个默默注着彼此，却不能开口说一句话。</p>
<p>　　探寻布鲁斯过去的摸样是一本绝伦的侦探小说，比他曾读到过的、在布鲁斯身边经历过的还要噬魂夺魄，震彻心扉，他在按图索骥与拆分求解中沦陷至此，在不经意间才猝然惊醒，他应该及时止损，却发现其方兴未艾。</p>
<p>　　迪克参演了整个过程，过去的布鲁斯如何比他头脑中的推断更为清晰；杰森留给布鲁斯的印象再也不可磨灭，不管他是生是死，回归或是离去。</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯的体温隔着制服源源不断地向他输送着热量，他在恍然间忽然读懂了杰森语气里的不安。</p>
<p>　　像是偷窃，他和他，都是从迪克身上偷来的关注与温暖，总有一天会被发现，会要求偿还。</p>
<p>　　然而迪克根本不需要他们的愧疚，因为他在布鲁斯心底的分量早已无可动摇，不像他们一样战战兢兢，如履薄冰。</p>
<p>　　他在爆炸声中滑入彻底的昏迷，侦探故事也走到结局，所有指示真相的箭头戳开虚幻的泡沫，化为裹蜜利刃万剑穿心。</p>
<p>　　他清楚自己对于布鲁斯的意义，却无可奈何地开始了与前两任罗宾一样的患得患失，进退两难。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯将提姆保护地很好，爆炸没有伤到他分毫，夜翼收到了他的信号，正带着伤追踪他的位置。</p>
<p>　　他尽量轻缓地将提姆放进蝙蝠车，注视着杰森离开的方向，在烈日的蒸腾下如坠冰窖。</p>
<p>　　迪克听到一声从喉咙里挤压出的呻吟，他反手把水丢给后座上扒着椅背挣扎起身的提姆。</p>
<p>　　“哎哎，”方向盘在他的掌间转起来，不是布鲁斯会喜欢的速度，“别费劲了，他自己去追了，不让我们插手。”</p>
<p>　　提姆把水攥在手心里，目光扫过瓶壁上排列规整的文字与图案，在迪克发泄一般的风驰电掣中咳了一声后开口，声音像游际灵魂之外：</p>
<p>　　“总能及时出现，对吧你。”</p>
<p>　　“只要布鲁斯需要，不必嫉妒，你也享有这个资格。”</p>
<p>　　又是一次急转弯，提姆按住开始翻腾的胃，他迫切地想与谁谈谈布鲁斯，只是布鲁斯，无关蝙蝠侠，而唯一可谈的人正愤愤不平地飙着某人的爱车，在担忧与愤懑之间过着车瘾。</p>
<p>　　是痼疾。他默默翻了一个白眼，布鲁斯不动声色把他们拦在驾驶座外的回忆使他不小心笑出了声。</p>
<p>　　可爱。</p>
<p>　　……我大概比迪克好不到哪里去。当这个词冒出大脑皮层像鱼吐出清亮的水泡一样理所应当，提姆把脸埋入掌心，深深地对自己叹了一口气，开始意识到心脏某种不寻常的跳动被抽丝剥茧后是病入膏肓。</p>
<p>　　与杰森的对峙使他疲惫不堪，试探与自我剖析耗尽了他的力气，他瑟缩在某个角落里捉襟见肘，穷于应付，而他的咨询对象正瘸了一条腿好整了一条腿好整以待，还开着布鲁斯的小情人。</p>
<p>　　“要顺其自然，宝贝，不必想着要如何应付自己。”该死的拥有读心能力的查理德后脑勺长了眼睛，他耸了耸肩，“如果你和那个神奇联盟里的人聊过，你就会明白，没人能够在了解他后会不爱他，哪怕只有一星半点。”</p>
<p>　　他谆谆善诱，直至提姆揉搓瓶身导致塑料纸发出不堪忍受的尖叫，“所以，对于杰森，你也预见了。”话在舌尖打了个结，还是成功挣脱了出来。</p>
<p>　　突如其来的沉寂塞满了蝙蝠车不大的空间，他们不约而同地回避着那个名字，不是心存芥蒂，只是不知道能说什么，该怎么说，只是不能易地而处地体会到这件事带给布鲁斯的疼痛和折磨，不能分担。</p>
<p>　　“相信我……在当初，那混小子并没有你好相处，但他潜力无穷，如今成为了另一种令人惊叹的模样，是在我们预料之外，但也许，也许并非不可。”</p>
<p>　　“布鲁斯还处于一种激动之中，你知道的，并不完全是因为红头罩的所作所为，很大一部分，在于杰森还活着这个事实，这比什么都重要。”</p>
<p>　　“我有一种……奇特的感觉，只是感觉，我说不准。杰森将自己承受的经历的一切都倾泻给布鲁斯，其实像一个处在绝望中的人在哭吼，歇斯底里。”</p>
<p>　　“所以，他怎么可能不爱他。”</p>
<p>　　“对，”提姆扬起的额发在凝滞的空气里颤动一下，他说，“那么相对的，他又怎么可能不爱他。”</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　他们打了不止一架，血混着汗渗入眼角，酸涩的疼痛便由此炸开。</p>
<p>　　他们分立于天台两侧，姿态冷峻动作凌厉情绪纠缠，楼间有风呜咽。</p>
<p>　　一个纸团蜷曲着跌跌撞撞到天台边缘，像极了那些被揉在一起的混乱纠葛的爱恨，在暴雨狂流之际一跃而下。</p>
<p>　　雨幕中红头罩的声音听不分明，在恍惚中忽大忽小，最终落入耳内如同惊雷。</p>
<p>　　“这段时间，布鲁斯，我并非一无所获。”</p>
<p>　　“我去查了你的就医记录，‘选择性失忆’嗯?什么人才能像你这般残忍，即便我对你极尽忠诚，你还是选择再三背叛。”</p>
<p>　　“你现在还在吃药吗，是为了忘得更彻底，还是为了记起来好对付我这个刽子手?”</p>
<p>　　又是一道惊雷，这次它化为实体，掩护杰森又一次章法全无不顾一切的进攻，布鲁斯嚅动着嘴唇，在本能的驱使下想说点什么，但另一个声音回答他说是的，背叛，你的身体背叛了你的意志，所以你也企图辜负杰森，而且如果没有迪克他们，差一点就要成功。</p>
<p>　　所以他将那些熔浆吞入肚腹，说什么都像是对自己的辩解，而他没有辩解的权利，他将自己的一切退路都厮杀殆尽，期盼能创造一个拯救的机会。</p>
<p>　　是他的失误使小丑夺走了他的孩子，杰森的生命，而现在又出现了一种力量，要夺走他的灵魂。</p>
<p>　　一次就够了。</p>
<p>　　他这次不会允许任何人再次夺走他的儿子。</p>
<p>　　即便是杰森他自己。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　他们在小丑面前又演了一场荒诞的戏，针锋相对与沉沦痛苦，他们在沼泽中挣扎，一个祈求被救出去，拽住了施救者的衣角却像溺亡者吐出最后一口气一样绝望；一个企图助他脱离，却被拖拽着一同沦陷，心甘情愿又绝境逢生。</p>
<p>　　语言苍白至此，杰森不可能被这样的软弱无力的道歉说服，他喃喃地重复着无用的道歉，将杰森的长开的眉目一笔一划地添到心里，连同那些颤栗的痛楚和仇恨，一并收存。</p>
<p>　　这不是杀掉一个小丑的问题，也不是杀死这个渣滓你就可以心无芥蒂的回家。</p>
<p>　　他反反复复念叨着这些，只是杰森听不到，他也无法说出口，杰森想要的，和他能给的，像两条擦肩而过的平行线，本就可以重合，却被分隔在两个空间，中间或许是刀山火海，或许只是幻影层叠。</p>
<p>　　一步之遥如隔山海，稍有差池便万劫不复。</p>
<p>　　“我没有一天忘记过你，杰森。”他放弃了选择，却从没想过要放弃杰森，即使是那些痛苦不堪的日子，也只有思念与悔恨的撕裂感才能让他稍稍有点活着的错觉。</p>
<p>　　他的某一部分随着杰森死去了，就像如今回不去的杰森，他也回不到以前的自己，说不出那些可以治愈他们两个的话。</p>
<p>　　“可悲的是你到现在还不懂，我为什么这样做，我想要的究竟是什么你不懂。”</p>
<p>　　杰森撇过头不去看他护目镜下的眼睛，里面涌动的悲切令他悚然而惊，那不是他能够承担的情感，就像他不能承受数十天的行动都泯为一抔尘土，荒唐而意义全无。</p>
<p>　　他没有想过布鲁斯是否会真的杀了小丑，也不知道如果他真的这样做了自己又是否会感到安慰，精心的策划就像无理取闹孩童自导自演的一场蹩脚戏，以验证他的父亲是否爱他。</p>
<p>　　不，他对自己说道，我不想你像父亲一样爱我，不只是这样。</p>
<p>　　如果你曾注意我热切的目光，如果它还没有化成爆炸中的一抹尘埃，你就应该明白，我也有能力让你明白。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　只是所有未尽之物都像这样，拥有无限可能，却再无重返的机会。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　当杰森按下引爆器，布鲁斯嘴角还未彻底勾起的笑意钻入了他抽动着发痛的脑子，重重地撞击在他的胸口。</p>
<p>　　那丝笑意是杰森的枪落地后，他拿出的引爆器之前。</p>
<p>　　那不是得意的笑，也不是出于对行动的心满意足，布鲁斯从来不会对完成任务的蝙蝠侠笑一笑，他只对罗宾那样笑过，当杰森第一次完成任务时，很多次完成任务时，或许在那一刻，他以为那只小小鸟飞回来了。</p>
<p>　　但很可惜不是，再也不会是了。他想牵扯嘴角发出一个嘲讽笑，却被喉咙里千斤重的铁块牵引着熬红了眼角。</p>
<p>　　蝙蝠电脑里的数据库。</p>
<p>　　新罗宾那句有意无意指引性极强的话触及了被他抛到脑后的情报。</p>
<p>　　他的资料，密密麻麻，被积压在层层密码的文件夹里，落烬生灰。那时他才翻到布鲁斯的治疗记录，正处于背叛的盛怒之下，理所应当地忽略了另一种可能，符合常理的一种可能。</p>
<p>　　为什么要这样详细，不担心他身份暴光的后信息泄露?为什么其他罗宾的资料不像他这样，连日期都整整齐齐，未漏一字？</p>
<p>　　他未曾想过，现如今才醍醐灌顶，续而被内心深处的嘶吼淹没，方觉震耳欲聋。</p>
<p>　　是布鲁斯痛惧交加的入骨悔意，而非一文不值的遗弃。</p>
<p>　　是即便今夜遗忘，明日仍能重温。</p>
<p>　　他听不到爆炸声声，也无意识去躲避砸下来的水泥板，直到被拽住领子被一个翻滚护在身下，他才饮下那口由他最崇敬痛恨之人言辞酿成的酒，像吞入自己破碎的灵魂，而后在天台恸哭，万籁俱寂。</p>
<p>　　地动山摇的爱意从他的胸口破体而出，他沙哑的魂魄欲在撞击与翻滚中欲质问布鲁斯的缄默不言，却在布鲁斯骤然收紧的手臂与细碎的安慰声中饮鸩自尽。</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯从不为自己开脱，却也表示过他不会离开杰森一天，他不明白，以为是虚假的安慰，他恐惧惊怒于小丑的存活，不肯再让自己对布鲁斯抱有一丝幻想，极力避免残忍的真相被确认后的撕心裂肺。而现在他大彻大悟，他一直躲避着曾以命相证的东西，像个傻瓜又是个懦夫。</p>
<p>　　杰森再一次想象缓缓说出杀人诛心话语的自己，顺其自然又想起的那个未勾起的嘴角，阔别已久的重逢，他从地狱爬出来，那本应是他得到的第一个微笑。</p>
<p>　　他的身体在下陷，灵魂却节节攀升。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　剧烈的爆炸使杰森昏迷了几秒钟，恢复触感后他跪起身子，在星星点点一阵阵发黑的视野中寻找那个黑漆漆的影子。</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯就在附近，他默念，在爆炸中坠落时，他回抱了对方，用尽了毕生的力气。</p>
<p>　　当推开预制板，头罩破损的人意料之中出现在他的眼前，很难说明心中翻腾的滔天骇浪是怎样一种感受。</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯的脸上有砸伤划伤和他打出来的淤青，与他自己身上的伤口如出一辙。</p>
<p>　　“hey，hey”他俯下身去，对着紧闭着双眼呼吸断续的布鲁斯开了口，“没事了，我回来了。”他的声音镇定，奇怪的却是抚上布鲁斯侧脸的手抖个不停。</p>
<p>　　他抹掉那些灰尘和血迹，他对着难得一见的虚弱至静止的布鲁斯难以呼吸。</p>
<p>　　杰森将视线投向一旁，连入了布鲁斯的频道发了一条简讯，给夜翼和红罗宾。</p>
<p>　　他开始清理旁边的碎石块，内心饱涨又空泛，几乎要落下泪来。</p>
<p>　　一只手艰难攀上了他的脖颈，续而轻缓地揉搓着他脑后凌乱的黑发，就像安慰当年那个失意的小男孩，且这次并不像以往那样一触即离。</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯的手长时间停留在杰森的肩膀上，温热的触感几乎要将他融化，杰森回视于布鲁斯长久的、凝然不动的注视，眼眶涨满，两手空空。</p>
<p>　　“没事的，我会救你出来。”</p>
<p>　　他只是这样重复道，忽然明白了布鲁斯沉默之下海枯石烂不可言说的一往情深。</p>
<p>　　“愿意帮我个忙吗？”布鲁斯艰难地喘了几口气，扣在他肩膀上的力道一重，杰森在恍然间点了点头，后知后觉地意识到他半截身子都埋在废墟里，此刻才恢复了些许力气。</p>
<p>　　肩上骤然增加的力道使杰森下意识扶住了布鲁斯，他微合起眼，咬紧的牙关未泄露出一星半点的痛哼，杰森却能察觉到他紧绷肌肉下的颤栗，来抵抗一种撕扯的痛楚。</p>
<p>　　随着布鲁斯的动作，一根钢筋缓慢地从他的腹部脱离，涌出来的血被蝙蝠衣阻隔，溅落到地上的只有星星点点，滚入尘土串成暗红色的血珠。</p>
<p>　　察觉到杰森瞬间僵硬的目光，布鲁斯抽出力气对他笑了笑，“这没什么，你联系到迪克他们了？”</p>
<p>　　“是。”微弱的声音从针细的喉咙里钻出来，仿佛那个备受折磨的是他而不是布鲁斯。</p>
<p>　　“很好。”这样直接称赞在过去都凤毛麟角，在气若游丝中更显弥足珍贵。</p>
<p>　　可如今杰森不在乎了，“别说话!”他几乎要吼起来，匆忙撕下还算干净的衣角给他包扎。</p>
<p>　　雨将他们浇地透湿，血涌出来又被雨水冲净，杰森背起布鲁斯，小心避开他腹部的伤口，在GCPD抵达之前顺着小路撤离。</p>
<p>　　“别睡，布鲁斯，回答我，刚才你在笑什么。”冰凉的侧脸和额发湿漉漉地贴在杰森的脖颈上，他不断说着话企图挽回布鲁斯昏沉的意识。</p>
<p>　　“一只鸟……是你……那天……”</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯气声般的回答落入他的耳缘，断断续续又毫无逻辑，杰森没有听懂，也没有心思分辨他到底说了什么，耳边残存的热流是他唯一能感受到的温度，他需要将它维持到迪克的出现。</p>
<p>　　他胡乱地嗯着应和布鲁斯，警笛透过层叠的树叶传来，医疗物资，灯光和暖和的大衣，都隔着堆积的废墟与他们两个遥遥相望触不可及，可与布鲁斯时断时续的对话却如烈火丛生，炽热温暖，每一步都穷尽温柔。</p>
<p>　　背上的人忽然颤动了一下，杰森以为他冷，咬着牙说了句抱紧，接着一脚深一脚浅地在泥泞里挣扎，同时恶狠狠地咒骂迪克乌龟一样的速度。</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯不冷，杰森的温度正隔着布料源源不断地向他涌来，他从未如此温暖，像冻僵之人展开了手脚，死死搂住雪中的火炉。</p>
<p>　　他也感觉不到痛，只是吃吃地笑着，在杰森死后的某一年某一天，他记不清到底是哪一天，或者每一天都活成了杰森刚刚离去的样子，他追击凶手到一片树林，蝙蝠镖击落的凶手的枪，一只知更鸟落在了枪上，就像当年神奇小子杰森一样，昂首挺胸，意气风发。</p>
<p>　　他把它认成了杰森，或者它就是杰森，来给等待已久的布鲁斯报个信。</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯在逐渐暖和起来的环境中重入昏沉，但杰森叫他不要睡，他就只能勉强撑开眼皮。</p>
<p>　　“我不冷，杰森，你冷不冷，把披风取下来裹在身上。”他迷迷糊糊地嘟囔着。</p>
<p>　　“你是不冷，你已经烧傻了。”杰森气急败坏，语气却镇定异常。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　他看到蝙蝠车的灯光猛虎下山一般打过来，将他的周身照亮灿若白昼。</p>
<p>　　率先跳下车的迪克跛着一条腿移过来，看到他的瞬间杰森在他的眼中看到了惊喜与短暂的迟疑。</p>
<p>　　“快点，”他粗声粗气地吼道，“失血过多，昏过去了，车上最好有输血袋。”</p>
<p>　　比迪克反应更快的是提姆，他只看看了杰森一眼，便协助他把布鲁斯放下来，移动到车上。</p>
<p>　　杰森本想离开，却被昏迷中的布鲁斯拽住了手腕。</p>
<p>　　“嗯哼，”迪克发动了蝙蝠车，“有点挤，凑合一下吧。提姆已经主动牺牲，淋雨去找被布鲁斯征用的夜翼牌摩托车了，还有，”他顿了顿，瞥到脸色铁青即便给布鲁斯挂上血袋也没有丝毫缓和的杰森，“欢迎回家。”</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯动了动，迪克立刻上去握住他的手。</p>
<p>　　“提姆——”</p>
<p>“好着呢，就是淋了点雨，有点感冒。”</p>
<p>　　“你。”</p>
<p>　　“不太好，为某人担惊受怕，腿有点疼。”</p>
<p>　　“……杰森？”</p>
<p>　　“呃，”迪克用另一只手挠了挠额角，“也……挺好的?被阿福摁着用一脸生无可恋的表情替你试吃营养补品，其他还好，就是尊敬的潘尼沃斯先生一脸慈祥让他既感动又心里发毛。”</p>
<p>　　“这是很好的事，布鲁斯。”迪克安静了片刻，忽然对他说道。</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯闭上眼调整呼吸，“你指什么？”</p>
<p>　　“你明白，老大。”</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　布鲁斯被砸伤的脚踝肿胀得厉害，腹部的贯穿伤也惨不忍睹，为了防止感染，他大部分时间都窝在蝙蝠洞或大厅的沙发上，面对来来去去的几只小鸟，眼睁睁看着他们在他面前挤眉弄眼，不怀好意。</p>
<p>　　消失了几天的杰森就这样出现在他的面前，“我要出去几天。”他对着沙发上捧着平板处理数据的布鲁斯宣布道。</p>
<p>　　“几天？”布鲁斯歪头看他，语气波澜不惊。</p>
<p>　　“也许几个月，也许几年，我不会再按照你愚蠢的方法去做事了。”杰森蹲下身，将压迫性的视线降低到与布鲁斯持平。</p>
<p>　　“这样很好。”布鲁斯点点头，放在平板上的手握成了拳。</p>
<p>　　“但如果你需要，我会回来，哥谭依旧是你的。”杰森直视着布鲁斯，不容他逃避，他将嘴唇挤压到布鲁斯苍白的唇角，一个寡淡而克制的吻，耀武扬威地进行着某种宣告。</p>
<p>　　“我从不像迪克那个怂货，现在更无所顾忌，早安，布鲁斯。”</p>
<p>　　他背对着阳光笑地像他这个年龄的该有的样子。</p>
<p>　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>